Liebelixir: Amorentia Night
by selzilla
Summary: After almost an hour of bickering and hexing, Malfoy and Granger finally go out to patrol the grounds once before closing up. What they don't count on is a magical phenomenon that occurs once every 21 years to change their attitude towards each other forever. ((One Shot))


**Liebelixir**

* * *

Draco walked into the Hogwarts library with a sort of mystified look on his face. It's wasn't as though he was completely opposed to the idea of books, much unlike his two cronies. In fact, he read enough books to ensure he wasn't deemed ignorant. However, he had never before set foot in the library before. Any time he wanted to read something, he'd order it straight from Flourish and Blotts. He didn't need _libraries. _Still, when he walked in, he was awed. The library was potentially more magical than the Great Hall. He wasn't sure what it was, but there was something about the library that had a warm feeling. He gave the room a once over – it seemed less appealing now but still... warm. It had to be about twice the size of his bedroom at Malfoy Manor – an impressive feat. As you walked in, the librarian was seated right next to the door. Her table was high and something akin to a judges table. Straight from the door were tables arranged neatly in parallel lines. The tables were shorter than the House tables in the Great Hall but looked to be of the same make. Further down were smaller tables, for study groups. Right at the very end were cubicles for personal study sessions.

On either side of the tables were long rows of bookshelves. On the left, the bookshelves ended in a magical door Draco knew to be the Restricted Section. On each corner of the room, save near the restricted section, were a cosy congregation of sofas and soft lamps and rugs and throw pillows. These were for when the library were used to read anything other than text books. Seated among one of the plush couches, curled up so small he hardly noticed was Hermione Granger.

Seeing her there, he was caught off-guard. She had called him in, along with one prefect each from the other two houses, for an impromptu meeting. Professor McGonagall said she entrusted Hermione with the responsibilities of conducting it until she was able to join them after her class. Malfoy didn't like to have to be civil to Granger any time of the day. He disliked even more that he had to present there, under Granger's orders or risk month long detention from McGonagall. Bloody witch. He especially didn't want to walk over there and wait before all the other prefects arrived. He knew the idea behind having only one prefect present at the meeting, they had upheld this practice since end of fifth year. Still, up until now he had never felt uncomfortable and annoyed by it. He exhaled. He would make it clear that he wasn't going to take orders from her.

_Stupefy!_

Draco Malfoy hit the ground.

xxx

Hermione Granger stared at Malfoy's unmoving body with shock. She had no idea why she had just hexed him. Seeing Malfoy staring at her general direction annoyed her. She didn't like to be annoyed in the library. It was her safe haven. It was her place to be Hermione without anyone judging. Hexing Malfoy felt right just then. Oh God, now what was she to do? Bewildered and afraid and unsure and mildly impressed with herself, she scuttled over and dragged him to her little alcove hastily. Why on earth did she just stupefy the darned Slyherin. She looked down at his frozen form. Clearly the librarian hadn't seen, because she had a strict 'No Hexing' policy in here. Oh, she hoped the librarian didn't see. She was pushed him onto one of the throw pillows and fretted. If she _rennervate_'d him now, he'd have a hissy fit. For once, probably, it would be justified. Oh God, what was wrong with her?

Should she wait till McGonagall arrives? Oh, she needed to do something quick.

_Incarcerous! Disillusio! Rennervate! Confundo!_

The speed at which she repeated these spells rested any doubt that she was the brightest which of her age. She had successfully tied Malfoy to the leg of the chair he was leaning against – with ropes which she disillusioned. Then she lifted the stupefication and confounded him. She had no idea what she was doing any more. She felt she had gone rogue. She was in such a mess.

Malfoy seemed to be blissfully oblivious, just staring around the library – taking in its aesthetics.

This wouldn't earn her detention if he forgot, would it? Maybe she should just obliviate the whole thing and start afresh. _No, Hermione. Enough magicking, things are only becoming worse and worse still. Just, just let him come to his senses. Anthony and Hannah would be here any moment. _

_OH NO. Anthony and Hannah would be here any moment. _

This last thought seemed to bring a bout of rationality into Hermione. It was very rare for Hermione to lose her rationality and she was glad to have it back. She untied the ropes and sat with her book. Malfoy seemed to come out of his confound-ment soon, but didn't seem to be too sure of what had passed. He gave Hermione a sceptical glance and ignored her.

The meeting proceeded smoothly, with McGonagall coming in at the very last moment. She seemed proud that they had all managed so well and awarded each of them 5 points for overcoming inter-house issues for the more important cause. When everybody had risen, Hermione was still scribbling notes in her book. She was not pleased because she had been paired with the git she had hexed the daylights out of. She didn't want to be paired with said git. The git had the nerve to say, 'You better be on time, Granger or I'll leave. You can patrol on your own.'

While, being rid of Malfoy seemed like an early Christmas present, they were meant to patrol the Grounds and to be honest – Gryffindor courage went only so far.

'Stupid git.' Hermione muttered before saying confidently, 'Scared to patrol outdoors, Malfoy? It's okay, you can leave me be. I'll patrol on my own. You not being there suits me just fine.'

Malfoy just sneered at her and walked off.

xxx

On the day of the patrol, Hermione waited at the Prefect's meeting point five minutes before hand so as to not test Malfoy's patience. However, during her wait, she found that it was rather Malfoy who was trying hers. Ten minutes into patrol time, Hermione was frustrated beyond compare. So much that she stormed towards the general direction of the Slytherin Common Room. Of course, thanks to her little mishap with the Polyjuice Potion she had never been there, but had a fairly good idea where it was based on Ron and Harry's description. She stood before a wall and said, 'I'm a prefect. I demand to be let in.'

The wall didn't budge.

'I'm a _PREFECT. _I need to enter the Dungeons!' she repeated these words a couple of times, and the wall repeated its response. Now it was nearly fifteen minutes into patrol time. She was feeling very edgy, what if the teachers stripped her of her position? She began swearing, 'Stupid purebloods, with Death Eaters and the Dark Lord and Snape and Dungeons and Dragons and ARGGGHH!'

Now, it's difficult to say which word or string of words did it but a wall left of her slid open. Hermione blinked in surprise before running inside. The Common Room was very low, with greenish lamps and very cosy but menacing chairs. There were skulls. Everywhere. She gave a tiny yelp. Now all the Slytherin eyes were on her. She braced herself and tried to tune into her Gryffindor courage and her hatred of Malfoy just then.

'I-I'm a Prefect. I need to know where Malfoy is. If you try to get in my way, I'll have to dock points. F-f-for disrupting a prefects' work. You know I'd love to do it. Make you guys fall behind.'

A seventh year prefect moved forward. All seventh years were exempted from patrolling because of their N.E.W.T.S. 'Well, I'm a prefect and I demand to know why you've entered our Common Room. Especially when you weren't given passwords. Or permission to enter. That's breaking the rules.'

He was very close to her and Hermione was scared. 'I – My patrol. I'm on patrol duty and Malfoy bailed on me. One of my duties as prefect is to ensure my partner does not skive.'

The older prefect glared at her a while and said, 'Not by barging into other people's common rooms and threatening to dock points. Aren't you Gryffindors supposed to be high and mighty and above petty threats?'

Hermione took a few gulps of breath. 'Yes, well. Your students seemed ready to attack.'

'Perhaps you shouldn't have entered unannounced.'

'Really. I've had enough. Just direct me to where Malfoy is and I'll be on my way.'

'I don't think so. No one enters our Dungeons without having a fine tale to tell. A few invisible bruises should be fun, don't you think? If the Professors question we'll just say you came into the room unannounced and we panicked. Several hexes hit you at once and this was the result. Won't really be a lie...'

Hermione was now terrified. She was backing away when –

'It's fine. Leave her.'

Hermione never thought she'd be so relieved to hear that low drawl. 'Malfoy.'

No one seemed to relax their wands yet, as Malfoy walked down and sneered, 'Didn't you say you would get on patrolling on your own just fine? I was merely doing as you bid. Really everyone, put down your wands.'

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief and looked at Malfoy with gratitude. Malfoy looked at her with distaste. 'I have much to lose if word gets out you were here. For one, the teachers will know I wasn't here and may strip my position. On the other hand, saving you from this situation earns me a favour. No tattling or I'll leave you to bruise.'

Hermione's mind was reeling now, with anger, repulsion and fear. A lot of fear. She tried to concentrate on the anger. Malfoy had always been this intolerable git. Now he was threatening to allow her to be cursed if she did not do as she wished. Hermione was Gryffindor, she was brave and proud. She wasn't going to let the prick get away with it. She used the first spell that came to mind, _Expecto Patronum!_

There was a flash of silvery light and most of the Slytherins near her fell down upon impact. In the blur, she found the platinum-blonde hair of Malfoy's and dragged him out of the common room. Once she was out, she let go of his hand and caught her breath.

xxx

The dial on her hand said they were thirty five minutes late in patrolling.

'MALFOY, YOU SLIMY GIT. I HATE YOU WITH FERVOUR. IF YOU EVER FUCKING DARE THREATEN ME AGAIN I WILL CASTRATE YOU. IF YOU EVER DARE THINK YOU CAN BAIL ON PATROL DUTIES I WILL CAUSE YOU HARM. IF YOU THINK JUST STANDING THERE STARING AT ME WILL EARN YOU POINTS YOU ARE SORELY MISTAKEN. WE'RE ALREADY FORTY FLIPPING MINUTES LATE AND WE HAVE THE ENTIRE GROUNDS TO PATROL. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WERE GOING TO LET ME ENTER THE GROUNDS ALL ON MY OWN. HAVE YOU ANY IDEA WHAT ROAMS THOSE STUPID GROUNDS AT NIGHT. IT'S INSANELY CLOSE TO THE STUPID FORBIDDEN FOREST. I'VE BEEN INSIDE THE FORBIDDEN FOREST ENOUGH TO KNOW I DO NOT WANT TO CROSS ANY OF THOSE CREATURES. YOU STUPID ARSE. YOU- YOU.'

Malfoy just stared, pale. 'I saved you from seventh years.' He mumbled.

'OH YEAH, THANKS FOR THAT. DO YOU EXPECT ME TO GROVEL AT YOUR FEET? DID I NEED YOUR SAVING? I FREAKING GOT OUT OF THEIR ON MY OWN. YOU DIDN'T SAVE ME, YOU INCONSIDERATE TOAD. YOU WERE TRYING TO SAVE YOURSELF. YOU'RE A BLOODY COWARD AND YOU HAVE SOME NERVE TO –'

_Silencio._

The rest of her tirade was cut short as Malfoy hit her with a silencing charm. Hermione waved around mutely, trying to hit Malfoy and trying to reverse the spell. Her mouth was still moving at bullet speed as she fumed and vented out all her pent up anger. Malfoy was enjoying her little performance. He leaned against the wall and conjured an invisible wall between them. She was like a mime. Pressing against an invisible wall – clawing at it. This continued for several minutes. Slowly, her rage seemed to weaken and she sat down on the floor. Malfoy removed the wall and announced that he was going to be returning to bed. That was a bit too much for Hermione and she pointed her wand at him and screamed as loudly as she could '_Stupefy_' in her mind.

It worked.

_Itworkeditworkeditworkeditworkeditworkeditworkedit workeditworkeditworkeditworkeditworked! _

Hermione was giddy with excitement. They were just learning the basics of non-verbal spells – well, they hadn't begun it actually but Hermione knew it was next on the course-list. While Hermione had been practicing in empty classrooms, she had not yet gotten the hang of it. She did a little happy-jig and walked up smugly towards Malfoy. She was going to rub it in his face how absolutely perfect she was, when she realized she was still under the silencing charm. She muttered the counter curse in her mind several times. It wasn't working. She screamed the counter curse in her mind several times. Still no avail. She was panicking now. If she didn't un-silence herself, both her and Draco Malfoy would remain this way until someone – most likely a teacher – found them. That too, right outside the Slytherin common room. She did not like that scenario very much at all. So, she did all she could do. She shouted 'Finite Incantatem' in her mind, she murmured it and she spoke it. She swished her wand in known methods, flicked it and pointed it. Not knowing what else to do, she pointed it at Malfoy.

He shook to life.

Malfoy was furious. 'I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU JUST... HOW DID YOU EVEN DO IT NONVERBALLY, YOU STUPID LITTLE MUD –'

His words stopped, though his mouth still moved. Hermione wordlessly silenced him. _Great, _thought Hermione, _whenever I try a spell on myself it doesn't work. On King Prick here, it works perfectly. _She tried in vain to remove the silencing charm on herself. She realized the magic of it must be that the recipient of the curse cannot reverse it. She was really going to have to review that chapter in Standard Spells. Now they were both silent. Draco was shocked that she had managed to perform another spell non-verbally. He stood there blubbering silently. He would shift between a mute tirade and quiet insecurity. How had she performed the non-verbal spell? It was beyond their qualifications. It was unfair. It took Draco a while to calm down, but he did. Now neither could speak. That meant no arguments, no hexing or cursing. If they could help it. Of course, Hermione could hex him if she liked, she knew. However, she thought it felt sneaky, underhanded and very Slytherin and she decided not to.

xxx

Hermione looked at her wrist dial – it was over an hour and half that they were supposed to patrol. Draco saw her and checked his own. Slowly, he got up from against the wall. When he noticed that she was still on the ground, Draco gave her a sarcastic roll of his eyes and offered her his hand. He had no idea what he was doing, just that not being able to speak, scream or shout was slowly eating his brains. Never otherwise would he be being civil to the Gryffindor Golden Girl. The silence hadn't affected Granger's sanity though. She declined his help huffily, and got up on her own. Draco only made another elaborate display of rolling his eyes. He walked towards the gate and out towards the field. Granger ran to keep up.

It was cold outside. Draco tightened his cloak around him. Since it was after school hours, he was wearing his riding cloak – it had a moleskin lining. It was very, very warm. He glanced at Granger, who only had her thin school robe on. In fact she had her arms folded together and her back hunched and she was shivering. She trudged along in the cold, her chin tucked into the nook of her neck. He rolled his eyes again. What sort of an idiot wanders into the school grounds at night in only a thin robe. Any other time, he would have gloated about his warm clothing and made stupid know-it-all Granger feel inadequate. However, he couldn't speak. He assumed in other situations the stupid witch would conjure up a warmer cloak but she couldn't speak either. He debated with himself awhile. Finally, he supposed the cloak _had _become very old. He could lend it to Granger and then burn it. He wanted a dragon leather one anyway. So he offered her his cloak. She refused. He threw it at her and kept walking. It was heavy and if she could make noises, she would've groaned under its weight. She ran to catch up to Malfoy again.

Hermione was feeling awkward holding Malfoy's stupid warm cloak. She wouldn't wear it on principle of course, but it felt nice warming up her hands. She would've liked to throw it on Malfoy but several things stopped her. One, she had bad aim. Two, he was walking too fast. Even if she could aim, chances were it would fall short in distance. Three, she liked it. It was warm and had a musky smell. She really liked the way it smelt. She assumed it was what Malfoy smelt like, and the assumption made her feel very awkward. No one likes to find out that their worst enemy smells really nice. It's awkward because it doesn't change the way you feel about them, but you like the smell regardless. It gives rise to internal debates. Hermione was having an internal debate.

Draco was really cold and it took all of his will to not shiver in front of Granger because he assumed it would make her want to give the cloak back. He saw her nuzzling it a while back. It was weird, but she was Muggle-born so she probably had weird customs. He was trying not to judge. Plus, it was no fun judging when he couldn't make fun of her. He stopped and looked back. She was standing in position a few feet behind. She would get lost if she continued like this. They were nearly done with their round and Draco would very much like to just finish up and return to his dorm. He picked up a tiny seed-like thing from the ground and inspected it. It looked safe, so he threw it at Granger. She jumped up and found Draco smirking in her direction. He jerked his head to indicate that she hurry up. She was still nursing her chin when she walked up to him. She shot him her most fearful scowl. There was a lot of bitterness missing from the scowl that Draco was used to. It wasn't really a hateful, resentful one but a friendly scowl. Draco smirked again. Then he saw her chin was bruised slightly. That made him scowl.

While Hermione looked at him questioningly, he gruffly shifted closer to her. He had no idea what he was doing or why he was doing it, but instinctively he lifted her chin up. Hermione tensed up at his touch. She tried to wriggle away from him, but Draco had a firm grip. He was scrutinizing the bruise. As the wind picked up, he ran a finger over it. Hermione shivered and winced, most likely in the cold. Malfoy jumped aside as he felt her wince. He was suddenly aware of how warm Granger's face had been in comparison to the cold outside. He found himself wishing – very much against all sanity – to just be holding her, any part of her. Perhaps her hands. He just wanted to be warm, he reckoned. He returned his attention to the bruise, but this time he maintained a safe distance. He didn't like the way her shiver made him shiver, and her wince made him wince. The bruise was brownish, with a small cut in the middle. He straightened up and moved his hand to his pocket. When he couldn't find what he was looking for he made a move to shift his hand from his pocket to the cloak. Only, Granger wasn't too willing to give up the cloak. No matter how hard he tried to pry the cloak away from her, he couldn't. This surged a bout of laughter into Malfoy. It was almost cute the way she clung onto his cloak. He looked at her with softening eyes and a laughing smile. Hermione could feel her heart melting a little at the smile. He had never ever smiled at her before. The fact the smile could make her feel warm, scared her. She let go of the cloak a little too quickly. Draco tripped. Hermione made a sudden movement when she saw him falling. Luckily Draco caught his balance last minute and didn't fall. Hermione on the other hand, slipped in her valiant effort to help Malfoy and fell into him. Draco laughed again as he steadied her. Then he picked up his cloak and pulled out a tiny vial from it. Hermione recognized the viscous liquid as Murtlap essence.

Hermione's head was already spinning from all the surreal experiences of the night. She was sure it was a dream – or a nightmare. She wasn't even sure which it was. All she knew was that she was abnormally close to Draco Malfoy, who was laughing at her and being nice to her. In fact, right at that moment, he was rubbing on her chin a thick layer of Murtlap essence. He was really close, and his musky smell was dizzying her further. She looked up and saw him concentrating. His grey irises were peeking from behind his platinum blond eyelashes. His eyebrows were furrowed in concentration. His lips were pursed together. His nose was literally only inches from her face. Stupid pointy nose.

He was too close and her head was clouded.

She kissed him.

Hermione Granger kissed Draco Malfoy.

Right in the eye.

Hermione wasn't sure exactly when he moved his head, but as she leaned in her lips collided against his left eye. Malfoy had moved several inches away from her and she distinctly missed his body heat. His eye was scrunched up in irritation. Hermione walked up closer. He was glaring at her with one eye open. Like Hermione's scowl, it lacked the hate. She grabbed his arm and pulled him down to sit next to her. He opened both eyes to look at her now. For Hermione, the _moment_ had passed. She was looking extremely sheepish and mouthed '_Sorry'_ to him. She reached her hand to touch his eye, meaning for his to open it. It was still slightly bloodshot and watery. Of course, her lips could have hardly caused much harm – but it was good to be sure. Up until that moment, Malfoy was too preoccupied with his eye to realize what had happened. That paired with the fact that it was _Hermione Granger_ had tried to kiss him – it really wasn't something that registered easily in the mind. He blinked down at her. She was just looking around, playing with a tiny dandelion on the ground. She tried to kiss him.

Something leapt in Draco's heart at this realization. His eyes were wide and scared. He wasn't sure he liked this feeling very much, but he couldn't help but give into it. He looked at her again. She was looking at him too. He was blinking far too much and his heart was thundering. His silvery eyes pierced into her chocolate ones. _Did you just? _The question was shining clear as ever in his eyes. Hermione blushed and looked away. She felt so mind-bogglingly stupid. She wished she had never done it. Somehow, her reaction quieted the buzz in Draco's mind. He smiled. The smile evolved into laughter. It was silent, muted – yet in his mind it seemed very vividly loud. He was sure he had gone insane. Draco stopped laughing and turned Hermione to face him. He wore a distinctly amused look on his face he couldn't explain. Her face blazed a brighter red and she buried it in his shoulder. Neither could explain any of what was going on. It felt as though they were under the influence of a strong dose of Amorentia rather than a simple silencing charm.

Hermione leaned against Draco, resting her head on his shoulder and savouring the moment. It felt like they were in a bubble and it was threatening to burst. Draco kissed the top of her head. Then Hermione looked up. Their faces inched closer and closer.

A drop of rain fell on Draco's head and he pulled away. Hermione looked bewildered and hurt and she looked at him with confusion. He looked up in response and another drop of rain hit him face-first. Hermione giggled now, silently of course. Draco's face contorted in reproach. Hermione just grinned at him. Her smile made his heart leap again. He smiled back at her. As the rain picked up speed, Hermione leaned in and kissed Draco again. This time on the lips.

There was an overwhelming amount of emotions washing over Draco at that moment. His head went blank and he just smirked. Hermione's eyes opened wide as Draco deepened the kiss. She gasped softly which allowed Draco entrance. Hermione pulled away.

Her heart was thudding in her chest and she was breathing heavily. The rain poured, and soaked them. When she had caught her breath, she picked up her wand and waved. Draco exhaled loudly.

He opened his mouth but seemed scared to test it.

'Granger?'

He could speak again, make noises. It felt relieving. He picked up his wand and removed the spell off her.

'Malfoy.' she breathed.

Being able to speak recharged their passion and they melted into each other's arms. This time, she didn't pull away when Draco's tongue found hers. No matter how forward and fast it seemed to be, being free of the wretched silencing charm seemed reason enough to celebrate. Dripping in the rain, Hermione's hand entangled Draco's slop of platinum hair. Draco was pulling her closer, his arms wrapped tightly around her frame.

They sat in the rain, for a few minutes even after they had broken free. They seemed to prefer the silence even though they had their voices back. Draco just held her close and caressed her, while Hermione rested her head on his chest.

Finally, though they hardly wanted to, Hermione rose and said the dreaded five words. 'Time to head back, Malfoy.'

He nodded in grim understanding. As the neared the door, he grabbed her hand. 'When we walk through that door, what'll happen? We both know this can't – won't – last.'

Hermione sighed. 'We'll go back to our usual selves. Forget this ever happened, Malfoy.'

'Hermione.'

'It's Granger to you.'

'Granger, then. Don't – don't go just yet.'

'Dr- Malfoy, you know we have to.'

'... One last kiss before we part?'

Hermione just blinked up at him and he pulled her to him. It was soft, sorrowful kiss. They were savouring each other. Draco's tongue traced her lips, the inside of her mouth. Their tongues wrestled in a weak, depressed way and surrendered too soon. They broke away. Hermione kissed the eye she had poked. Draco pecked her bruised chin. She handed him his cloak, and immediately regretted it. Then they entered the gates of Hogwarts and went separate directions.

xxx

'Oh Hermione, did you hear? I'm sure you already knew! I wish I had known before!'

'What is it, Ginny?' The question came out a bit more gruffly than intended. Hermione had little sleep last night, all of it to do with the fact she came in very late. Then she had a shower, dried herself to avoid catching a cold. She went to sleep in the wee hours of the morning and got only about three or four hours of rest. She continued softly. 'Sorry. I just have a headache. What are you talking about, Gin?'

'Amorentia night! It was yesterday. Apparently, even the grounds near the Forbidden Forest are overcome by it.'

Hermione was now interested, as she recalled the vague memories of last night. 'Wh-What's Amorentia night?'

'Only the most beautiful thing ever. Every twenty-one years, there's a flower that blooms – a sort of dandelion but more colourful. At exactly midnight till dawn, the dandelion releases this magical vapour – colourless and odourless. It makes a very potent love potion. It is said to be the only one to rival Amorentia. Of course, there's a very, very complex spell involved to capture his vapour – so the potion is very rare. Not to mention of course, the fact that it only blooms once every two decades. If one were to inhale this vapour, the potion would come into work and the first person you see is the person you fall in love with. It's said to be very romantic. Apparently the moon is a perfect orb and there's rain and everything!' Ginny pushed the Daily Prophet towards her. 'Look!'

Hermione read the passage intently and realized that her night with Malfoy was only under the influence of a potion. She felt very relieved, though mildly disappointed. The effects of the potion – no matter what the dosage – is said to wear off in the morning. Yet, she felt that same queasy sensation she did at near the Forest.

Still, she couldn't look upon that night with regret. She asked if she could borrow the newspaper, and took it up to her room. There, she neatly cut the article about the mystical night, put it in an envelope and went to the Owlery. She thought of writing something, but figured she didn't need to. She bid the owl to send it to Draco Malfoy.

xxx

Malfoy awoke to a tawny barn owl pulling at his hair. He was hardly in the mood to be awoken. He had gotten little sleep and was having a wonderful dream. He scowled with annoyance at the owl before relieving it of its letter.

Groggily he opened the letter. _Amorentia Night, _it was titled. It seemed to be an excerpt from the Daily Prophet. He skimmed through the contents and realized who the sender was. In his sleepy state, all he registered was that the flower wilted in a week's time. Until then, every night between midnight till dawn, it released its pollen-y vapours. He smirked drowsily, wrote on a torn piece of parchment 'Hey Granger, guess who has patrol duty for the grounds this whole week? ;) x.' He tied the letter to the barn owl. Draco rolled over, as he saw his owl take flight, and went back to sleep.

Reading his note, Hermione smiled. Clearly, she wasn't the only one for whom the effects of the elusive dandelion hadn't worn off. Still, she was concerned that she still harboured feelings for Malfoy when the effects were meant to wear off. 'Hey Gin. You know how they said the effects of Amorentia Night goes away at dawn?' she called as she walked down the stairs to the common room. It was empty, everyone was down having breakfast at the Hall. Ginny was ready in her Quidditch gear. She was the only girl left in the team now, so she preferred dressing on her own in her dormitory.

'Yeah?'

'Do you know any reason why it might not?'

Ginny giggled. Hermione looked wary. Ginny stopped giggling and looked suspicious. 'Why?'

'Research!' Hermione said a little too quickly. Ginny giggled again.

'Actually, there's this hypothesis going around. That there are these certain cases when love potions don't wear off.'

'What are these cases?'

'Well, actually, rumour says it's only one case.'

'Which is...?'

'Something I'll owl to you exactly at midnight when you're over at the grounds with Malfoy.' Ginny winked.

Hermione looked appalled. 'What?' she was blubbering, 'What do you mean Malfoy? Why would I be with Malfoy? Ew, Gin. That's wrong!'

'You'll be patrolling won't you?' Ginny was looking smug. 'I wasn't implying anything, until you reacted. Now I'm beginning to suspect something's going on. Weren't you supposed to patrol the grounds with Malfoy at 10:30?'

'Yeah, well 10:30 isn't midnight.'

'Except, rumours ala your roommates say you walked in very late and very drenched last night.'

'They were asleep!'

'So you admit?'

'No!'

'Hermione, do you have an itsy bitsy crush on Draco Malfoy?'

'NO!'

'Ah, denial. Sweet young love, it's the first step really. It's fine. I'll owl you the case at midnight. Now, I've got to run for Quidditch practice. Ta!'

Hermione just stood dumbfounded. She didn't actually have a crush on Malfoy now, did she? No, it was just the love potion. Simply the love potion.

xxx

Now normally, Hermione would spend time peering over books in the library but she was busy with class-work and having Harry and Ron's homework to correct. So, she hardly had time to look up that one case in which love potions failed to wear off.

Despite everything, Hermione couldn't help getting a little dressed up for her patrolling 'date'. She pulled all of her hair back in a ponytail, so that it looked much less frizzy. A few wisps of her curls, unintentionally, flew around her face. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get them up. They didn't look to bad flying around, so Hermione didn't charm them stuck. She would have applied make up, but she didn't want to attract attention. Plus, she wasn't very good. She considered taking a heavy cloak, but decided against it in the last moment. That way she could share Draco's. She was probably stupid for thinking like this, but she blamed it on the potion and thought no more.

She was waiting by the meeting point five minutes before schedule as usual. A part of her was worried that she was the only one still under the influence of the potion and that Malfoy was only playing a prank on her. Then he came.

Draco was wearing the same moleskin cloak as yesterday. He had his hair messy, in a perfectly coiffed manner. It was spiked up in ways that was meant to show that he didn't care how he looked, but Hermione knew which spell he had used since she had seen Ginny practice it on Ron several times. They smiled when they saw each other.

'Shall we?' Draco said, gentlemanly as he guided her out of the large doors.

Hermione linked arms with him and followed.

Hermione didn't know if Draco had anything to do with it (giving the unsurprised, smug look he was wearing, she assumed he did). The whole grounds were lit up fireflies and there were several more of those dandelions. Hermione looked at him, and he just shrugged. She wasn't going to let him go that easily, but she said nothing just yet. She was still taking in the beauty before her. Draco guided her towards the lake. She gasped. He had set up a small picnic by the lake, which was lit up by several fireflies in tiny vials and bottles around their side of the lake. It was mesmerizing.

'Draco, how...?'

'Malfoy's are excellent suitors, just as they are excellent at everything else. This was exactly the setting for my parents' first date. It wasn't really hard to conjure up, you know? Infernus Invertebra got me the fireflies and then I just conjured them into the jars and vials I found in my trunk. That's my spare bedsheet and the house-elves made the food of course. I can't cook for shit.'

Hermione just blinked. 'You. I. What is _wrong _with you?'

Draco blinked. This was not the reaction he was expecting. 'You don't like it?'

'You're an idiot, you are! What did you have to do all of this for?' She was near tears now.

'Hey!' He said, getting annoyed and upset at her tears. 'If you don't like it just say so. I did it for you anyway. I made up the shit about my parents first date to make it seem romantic and crap. You could've just said –'

Hermione kissed him. For whatever reason, she seemed to always be the one to initiate their kisses. Now, she did it to silence him and to thank him. When they broke apart, Hermione looked around again and took a deep breath. 'I absolutely love it.'

Draco scowled a little, mostly because the kiss ebbed away his anger, 'Then what were you on about?'

'I just meant, you shouldn't have, you know?'

'Hermione, I –'

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! What's that?!'

'What?!'

'Oh. Ohhh, it's just an owl.'

'Idiot.'

'What did you just call me?'

'An idiot.'

'Excuuuuuuuuse you, Malfoy. I'll have you know I'm the brightest witch of the year.'

'Yet you can't tell an owl in the distance. Not only that, owls scare you.'

'Look at her,' she said pointing at the large tawny barn owl, 'She's huge.'

'Hey, I remember you. You woke me up in the morning, didn't you? Of course, you didn't have to tug at my hair so roughly.' He cooed. 'Granger, you idiot. You sent the same owl to me in the morning. I bet you weren't so scared of her then.'

'The dark is scary.'

'You'll have a hard time staying with me, then. I revel in the dark.'

'I don't plan on staying with you, Malfoy. You're mean and you called me an idiot.'

'Yes, but I also called you beautiful.'

'When?'

'Just now, idiot.'

'There you go again! See? This is why I won't be staying with you. You're a bully.'

'Ah, but you don't have a say in the matter. You're mine.'

They both realized what he had said. Hermione blushed a deep scarlet and lost her voice. Draco just looked awkwardly at the ground, staring at the barn owl that led to this conversation. _Stupid barn owl, _he thought, _if you hadn't arrived things wouldn't be in this stupidly awkward stage. I hope you're happy. You interrupted a moment and replaced it with an awkward one. I don't like awkward. And I need to stop talking to you in my mind. You can't hear me. I'm going insane. I need to say something. Bloody hell, Malfoy, speak. And you're still failing, just perfect. Whatever happened to you being a charmer? Say something you great dolt!_

'Why's this thing here anyway?'

_An excellent question, of course. _

'I, uh, don't know?' replied Hermione, 'Delivering something, no doubt. Oh, don't give me that sarcastic eye-roll! I know very well owls deliver letters. I stated because you asked. I know that's not what you meant, but I don't know either, remember? No! I have no idea how I successfully just interpreted each of your little caustic looks! Just shut up and let me see!' She took off the letter. It was from Ginny. The blush and the joy both faded instantly, to be replaced by an unpleasant lurching in her stomach. _Oh great, the case_. The reason the love potion didn't wear off. The stupid love potion. She remembered sullenly that Draco wasn't saying any of these things from his own heart. He was under the influence of that super-powerful potion. She could feel her love-potion induced heart breaking. It took all she had to not cry just then.

'What's wrong, Hermione?'

'Draco. This is all a love-potion, you know that right? We aren't actually in love. There's some stupid case which prevented the love potion from wearing off in the morning for me – maybe it's because I'm Muggleborn, I don't know. I do know, however, that as wonderful as this moment seems to be – it's all under the influence of the potent love potion Liebelixir. You read the post I gave you.'

Draco's stomach sunk. All through the day he did a tremendous job of focusing on anything but the Love Potion. He seemed to just revel in the beauty of it all. 'Granger. Hermione.' He cooed, 'Your blood status definitely has nothing to do with it. I've been under the influence of the potion all day today, but worrying about it will hardly do. When it's over, it'll stop working on us both. Then you'll go back to hating me.' The concept seemed so alien now. With a dark chuckle, Draco continued. 'Look, I don't fancy the concept of not loving you either. I don't know, it's all the potion talking. The feeling you're getting in the pit of your stomach – the butterflies and the dread, they're both potion induced. When it's over, it won't make a difference. We'll be slightly awkward, I assume, if we remember. If we don't, that's great. In fact, I propose we place a sleeping charm on each other at the end of the week. That way it'll just feel like we collapsed and it'll all seem like a dream. A dream neither of us will be inclined on informing the other about.'

Hermione smiled as she stuffed the letter in her pocket. He was right, and she wasn't going to concentrate on stupid cases now. She was going to concentrate on 'them'. She pecked him on the lips. 'You're wonderful, you know?'

'I try.'

xxx

Over the course of the next five nights, Draco and Hermione continued to meet in secret under the mildly suspicious nose of Ginny Weasley. The redhead snuggled into Harry in the common room, unconsciously playing with the buttons on his shirt. Her mind was on Hermione and Malfoy. She couldn't say she really liked the idea very much, but she knew as well as any one that you can't pick who you love. If she could, she wouldn't be curled up in a couch with the Boy Who Lived aka her brother's best friend. If not for the cliché, the fame and fortune, all of which made her out to be a gold-digger in many eyes – she couldn't stand how the other girls threw themselves over him. She was as feisty and fiery as her hair suggested, and she still didn't know how she stood beside him without hexing them all.

'Tonight's the last night.' She sighed, finally.

'Last night for?'

'Oh. Amorentia night. Too bad we can't sneak out.' She sounded wistful.

'What's Amorentia night again?'

'You don't ever read The Prophet, do you?

'After the stuff it spread, can you blame me, love?'

Sigh. 'No, I suppose not. Sorry. Amorentia night is this super beautiful week where Dandelions bloom in specific parts of specific fields and it sets up this gorgeous romantic set up.'

'What?'

'Okay, that was poorly explained. There's this flower – the key ingredient to the Liebelixir. It blooms every twenty one years, and it releases this vapour that when inhaled makes you fall in love with the first person you see. It also sets up this whole mood for you, with a full moon and rain and stuff. It's beautiful.'

'Oh, okay.'

'Yeah.'

'So where's it blooming?'

'Forest. Forbidden Forest.'

'So, care for a stroll there?'

'Only works during midnight, Potter. Keep up.'

'Oh pardon you, Weasley, you never mentioned it.' Harry said as he poked her nose lightly.

Giggling, she replied, 'No, I suppose I didn't. I'm sorry. That's the second time I did that. Anyway, so tonight's the last night.'

'Well, do you fancy a stroll in the forest at midnight?'

'No students are allowed outside of their common rooms after hours.'

'That was spot on McGonagall.'

'Why thank you, Potter. Here, take ten thousand points and the House _and_ Quidditch cup.'

'Now, _that_ was less like her. But the point is, if you want to experience that gorgeous Amorentia Night Spell thing, we could always sneak out with the trusty ol' invisibility cloak. Plus, Hermione'll be patrolling so she'll keep mum.'

'Oh, Hermione won't be too pleased to see us there!'

'What's that supposed to me- Wait! She's not with someone there is she? Who is it?'

'Malfoy.'

'What?!'

'Calm down, Potter. Really, the places you let your imagination wander. She'll be patrolling with Malfoy. I only meant, you know, Hermione hates having to bend rules for us. Plus, with Malfoy there we won't get a moment's peace.'

'Well, next time remember the context before you say Malfoy's name! But anyway, it's up to you whether or not you want to experience this love-potion induced night.'

'Let's not. We don't need it, Heaven's knows.'

'True that, Gin.'

Ginny leaned over and pecked her boyfriend on the lips, her heart thudding at her narrow escape. She had nearly ruined the whole thing for poor old Hermione.

xxx

'**Today's the last night.**

_Yeah, it is._

**Draco, please get a time turner. I don't ever want this to stop.**

_You broke them all, remember? _

**Stop being practical!**

_Stop being unlike Hermione. Sappy Hermione scares me._

**Oh, you're terrible. I'm not talking to you anymore.**

_Hi there, High Maintenance Hermione._

**Bugger off, Malfoy.**

_Ooh, it's back to surnames now is it, Grouchy Granger?'_

'_Granger?'_

'_Granger?'_

'_Hermione?'_

'_Reply to my notes!'_

'_I was kidding. C'mon, don't be a spoil sport!'_

'_Hermioneee! Stop ignoring me, please.'_

'_Please?_

**No.**

_She speaks!'_

'_And she stops again.'_

'_Replyyyyyy!'_

'_Herrrmiiiiiiiiioneeeeeeeeee. Taaaaaaallllllllllkkkkkkk to meeeeeeee._

**Why?**

_Because you love me._

***Scoff* Please. I'm not the one begging you to talk to me.**

_Okay. Because I love you. 3_

**That was gay. **

_Only for you, my little princess._

**Sappy Malfoy scares me.**

_I'm not sure if you're being sarcastic or honest. 'Cause sappy Malfoy scares me a little too._

**Aww, you're scared of the power I have on you?**

_Not quite what I said, but sure._

**Yeah, it was a bit of both. Sappy Malfoy is too out of character for my taste.**

_Now you know what I meant._

**It's still cute though. I think I kind of like Sappy Malfoy.**

_But you love Snarky, Arrogant Malfoy._

**But I love Snarky, Arrogant Malfoy. :P**

_And I love Know-It-All, Annoying Granger too._

**Bastard.'**

'**Today's the last night.**

_You just can't not write to me, can you?_

**I can, I just choose not to.**

_Well, I need to study, so I'll talk to you later._

**#timeswhenIwishyouwereRon**

_That's disgusting. You'd rather I was ginger and ugly and had the appalling taste to choose Lavender over you?_

**No, I wish you didn't study and would want to focus all your attention on me.**

_Study Granger, and never say depressingly revolting things like that ever again or I'll start comparing you to Pansy._

**Ew.**

_Exactly. Now stop and take notes. Potter and Redhead will be counting on you to save their lives again._

**As usual.**

_As usual._

**Hey, since when do you care about Potter and Redhead?**

_I don't._

**But you want me to take notes for their sake.**

_I want you to take notes._

**For me?**

_For your grades._

**I love you.**

_Whatever._

**Fineee, study. .'**

'**And you stopped. Fine. Okay. I'm taking notes. Whatever.'**

'**:(**

_Stop, I really need to take notes for this. History of Magic is boring as it is, I don't need any more distractions. And believe me, I'd much rather be writing notes to you than for Binns, but you won't love me if I fail, will you? So, let me study, woman! Not everyone has almost photographic memory like you!_

**But you didn't say I love you too.**

_You're being pathetic, Granger._

**It's the last night and you'll probably never say it to me again.**

_You won't want me to, after tonight._

**I'll always want you to, I just won't know that I want you to.**

_You're being sappy Hermione again.'_

'_Sigh. I love you too. I don't need to have to write it for you to know._

**Yay. Okay**. **Study. You're an ass, but I think I still like you.**'

Draco read the last note she charmed his way and bit back a smile. She was so cute and innocent, he really didn't know how he ever got by without her. He wouldn't tell her any of that, obviously – sappy Draco is creepy. Still, he felt giddy and light knowing she was his – at least until tonight.

xxx

'It's almost morning.'

Draco tried to sit up but felt something heavy on him. He opened one eye to see it was Hermione's drowsy form. She shifted, allowing him to shift. She had her head atop his lap, and held her hand which he was stroking tenderly.

'What time does it end?' He asked gingerly at last.

'5, with the sun rise.'

'What time is it?'

Hermione picked up her wand from beside her, wriggling her hand away from his and making him acutely miss it. She then performed a very simple non-verbal spell which showed it was, since she had left her wrist dial in the Common Room. It was 4:58 – no, 4:59.

'Get up.' Draco said as he pulled Hermione up beside him. 'We've got a minute and we'll utilize it. Like this.'

With that he leaned in and kissed Hermione on the lips. It was slow and sinuous and sensuous. He pulled her closer, tracing every inch of her mouth trying to memorize it. She tried to savour the kiss and enjoy it. In a minute's time, she would be sad, lonely Granger again – who got left behind for Lavender Brown. She broke away for a second, and muttered, 'Do we go through with the Sleeping Charm plan?'

'No need, no talk.' He said hurriedly, pulling her back into him. He showered her with kisses, her face her hands, her neck... He didn't leave a part of her bare skin untouched by his lips. She was quick to return the favour, both rushing, racing and trying to beat the clock. They pulled away after an eternity. Nothing seemed to have changed, so they wordlessly agreed to be held by one another till the moment passed.

xxx

They must have dozed off again, when Hermione awoke the sun was up higher than they last saw. She looked at Draco, towards whom she still felt no different, and walked away – afraid of how he would react when he saw her there. Clearly he would not be happy, the love potion having passed.

She walked into the Common Room where all were still asleep. She realized it was Saturday morning, so the students were all sleeping in. Her stomach was lurching with the realization that she still had _feelings _for Draco Malfoy. It was the morning after and it was supposed to be gone. She still didn't understand the mechanisms of the Magic Night, and she didn't have time to decipher it then. She was running late for class. She went by the water's edge and charmed herself to looking decent. Then she walked near the door before sending an alarm Malfoy's way. She didn't want to burden him with her presence any longer than she had to.

xxx

Hermione was dreading History of Magic class, she had gone through three days avoiding him. They hadn't any classes together till today, so it wasn't very difficult. However, she could do nothing about it – she couldn't very well skip class. She had contemplated it, she had enough Weasley Wizard Wheezes confiscated to avoid going to class for a whole year. Still, it would seem awfully suspicious: Hermione Granger cutting class.

_C'mon, Hermione. You're better than this. You're strong and independent and don't need a man to define you. Especially not the man Malfoy will have had gone back to being. Plus, it's Potions, and Snape won't allow tardiness. Also, Harry and Ron will fail. _

She walked into Potions and focused on not looking anywhere but the first bench. She made her way down, smiled at her two best friends and sat down. She never thought the day would come that she would wish she could go back to pining after Ron. Things were definitely not at their optimal. She sighed inwardly, not to worry the boys, and started copying down the ingredients to the Potion for today. It was a simple enough Healing Potion, and she managed to get through it speedily _and _help several Gryffindors with theirs. Snape was in a particularly cruel mood and was picking on Neville relentlessly, so Hermione concentrated on making sure his potion turned out better than hers. She was basically doing anything to resist the urge to turn back and glance at the Slytherin table, where a certain platinum blonde was seated. She knew that one look – a cold sneer – would be enough to undo her resolve.

Of course, she knew they would have to cross paths when he came down to hand Professor Snape a stoppered bottle of his potion. She tried not to think about it, and busied herself in a conversation with Ron and his girlfriend. Harry had shifted two rows back to have an argument with Dean about some Quidditch team. Still, when she heard the voice drawl 'Professor', she couldn't help but look up. Their eyes met and Hermione thought she saw the same emptiness in his eyes as she was sure could be seen in hers. Her breath hitched and she followed him back to his seat with her eyes. Finally, Malfoy swallowed uneasily and turned away to Blaise.

xxx

After a gruelling day of awkward glances and avoidances, Hermione finally trudged up into her dormitory. She was extremely exhausted and decided to rest up a bit before she started on her homework. However, sleep didn't come easy, and instead she found herself fishing out the moleskin cloak from within the depths of her trunk.

'_You should keep it. You probably won't want to in the morning, but you can dispose of it as you wish. I don't think I can keep it with me.' _

'_But Draco, it's yours. You'll need it.'_

'_I've got extras, so you don't need to worry about me needing it. Just keep it ok? I want you to.'_

_She didn't refuse him, and in the morning, with her torrential emotions she clung onto it on her way to class. When she realized, she stuffed it into her main trunk, not wanting to associate herself with Malfoy-related items._

Hermione wasn't sure why she pulled out the cloak, but she just wanted to smell his smell for a moment. She knew it was a terrible idea, but she knew it would be worse for her if she didn't indulge. She was running her hand along the seam when something pointy poked her. She realized it was the contents of the pocket. It was a letter.

No. It was _the _letter. The one Ginny wrote, explaining the circumstances where the Amorentia effects didn't wear off. She tore open the envelope, smacking herself for forgetting about this. She pulled out the tiny folded paper inside. In a vicious shade of pink, Ginny wrote in a perfect loopy font:

_The sole case where the effects of Amorentia Night are permanent: _

_When the two in question are destined to be together. _

xxx

Hermione was running down the stairs with a speed that was unbecoming of her. She was so surprised by the answer that she knew there was only one thing for her to do: turn to the Library.

There was a high possibility Ginny was teasing her, because the concept of Malfoy and her together was so ridiculous. She immediately ran to the library and began pulling out as many texts as she could find on exotic flowers, rare love potions and several romance novels that seemed to feature Amorentia Night. She ducked into her personal alcove, not wanting others to see the topic of her research.

She poured through each book, and disbelieved them all. There was no way she and Malfoy were destine to be together (heart). It made no sense. Sure, as a couple in love – under the influence of Liebelixir – they seemed perfect, but that was what Love Potions were for. To replicate the love.

Except, she was sure she read that no Love Potion – no matter how powerful – had the ability to _create _love. They could bring about obsession, perhaps even a sort of liking, but not '**love**'.

xxx

Draco wasn't sure why he entered the Library. It was to research for his History essay, he knew, but it was unnecessary. He had an arsenal of several newest edition books; all more than sufficient for the job. Yet, somehow, after his encounter with Hermione (of the romantic sort, not when she stupefied him) made him turn to the school library instead of his own.

He walked through the aisles, trying to find his required section. Suddenly he stopped. It felt like déjà vu. Seated among one of the plush couches, curled up so small he hardly noticed was Hermione Granger. Seeing her there, he was caught off-guard. He had been trying to avoid her, as best possible. He was sure she didn't reciprocate the muddled feelings he harboured for her. So, to avoid heartbreak, he avoided her. He was sure what to do, or how to react. He decided he'd just walk away from the scene before she noticed him. Uh oh. Too late. Their eyes met. He shrunk away. He was just about to leave when –

_Stupefy!_

Draco Malfoy hit the ground.

xxx

Hermione Granger stared at Malfoy's unmoving body with shock. She had no idea why she had just hexed him. It was an all too familiar scene that she had to suppress a giggle. She dragged him back into her safe space as she had before. Madam Pince was never in the library this late, so she had nothing to fear. She pushed him onto a bean bag and brought him back to consciousness.

'Granger. What the bloody hell was that?!' Malfoy hissed.

Hermione just giggled.

'Answer me when I'm talking to you! Why'd you stupefy me?!'

More giggles. It was an infectious kind of giggling. It made Malfoy's initial irritation dissipate. Warmth spread across his heart. He held his scowl. Hermione knew this scowl well. It lacked all emotions but amusement. She stopped giggling and smile.

'Draco.'

That one word wiped the scowl off his face. His heart skipped a beat and his breath hitched. His eyes widened and his stomach dropped.

'Her – Granger...?'

'I still feel like I'm under the spell of Amorentia Night, and I know you do too. I can't seem to get over it, and for a while I thought it was just me. So, I avoided you. I didn't know how you felt or what you remembered, so avoidance felt like the only option. Then, I saw you in class and in the halls. I pulled out – I still have your moleskin cloak and I pulled it out and I found the letter. The one that interrupted us. And I didn't believe it at first so I came here to check and it's true. And it's perfect. And as if by fate you came along and I couldn't thinkofanythingtodobuthexyou –'

'Hermione, what are you talking about?'

Hermione pulled out the parchment and read 'The sole case where the effects of Amorentia Night are permanent: When the two in question are destined to be together. Draco Malfoy, you're my soulmate.'

Then, for the first time all week, Draco initiated the kiss between the two of them. And it was magical.

* * *

A/N: My story Half of My Heart is currently on hiatus indefinitely. I had great plans for it, but two of my pre-written chapters (that I worked really, realllyy hard on) got erased somehow due to my stupid laptop. And I haven't had the muse to re-write it again, mostly because I know it'll never be as good as the first time. This isn't to say that I won't get back to it. Just not anytime soon. So, to make up to you guys just a little bit, I wrote this one shot that I had also been working on for a while.  
Now, I know I don't explain how or why these two (who are constantly fighting and hexing each other) are 'destined to be together' as Ginny writes; but as Dramione fan, I hope you know why. I didn't go into details because it's a one-shot and in one-shot things happen. I may or may not do a sequel on Won-Won and HP's reaction to this (plus Ginny's HAH! I KNEW IT's) - but it depends on my mood. Anyway. I hope you liked it. I really enjoyed writing it and tried to stay true to character as best as I could given that they were under a love potion that exposed their clandestine love.

I love you guys. (PS. I have another fic-plan: The semi-clichéd Draco and Hermione react to fanfiction ((In Character. Fully in character.)) Mwahahahahha. xD) Okiebai. Also. This hasn't been beta'd. So help me by pointing out inconsistencies and errors. Thankyou.

Just an edit: A huuuge thank you to everyone for such a quick and massive response. It's only been a couple of hours since I uploaded and I've already got you guys favouriting. Special thanks to **Sleepwalkingluna14** for being my first review on the story and lots of love to her and all my other readers who favourited and didn't favourite. Don't forget to review telling me what you liked so I can keep writing more stuff you guys enjoy! Thanks again and hugs and stuff. 3


End file.
